1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates safety systems for kayaks and particularly to an inflatable self-righting kayak safety device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kayaks have been used for water transportation for centuries. Modern kayakers use the small boats for pleasure in a variety of ways. Despite the popularity of kayaks, they have one inherent problem: they can roll over. Because of this, all kayakers typically learn the common technique to correct the rollover. This maneuver is called an “Eskimo roll”, in which the user executes a reverse roll that brings the kayak upright. The only other solution to the rollover is to exit the kayak, which can cause problems in it self. Other than the Eskimo roll or exiting the kayak, there is no way presently to right a kayak that has rolled over.
The problem with the Eskimo roll is that it is a difficult maneuver to master. Moreover, in most cases, it is taught in large pools under controlled and benign conditions. It may be years before a user has a need to employ the maneuver. By then, the user has lost the skills. Of course, when the kayak rolls under real conditions, the user is often unprepared for the roll and is in colder water. These conditions often present the user with serious problems that can result in drowning.